Realm of the mad god
by 200722
Summary: First fanfic, please bear with me. Anyway, this is the realm of the mad god, I was sent here for no reason at all, but as I continued on my journey, I realise things weren't as simple as they seemed. Written in Realm of the mad god. All credit to wildshadow/kabam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guiz, this is my first fanfic, it mainly consists of ROTMG stuff. Please bare with me. Please?  
**

"Please select your champion" said a voice from beyond.

_What? Champion, what is that?_

"Do you prefer dagger, bows, staves, wands or swords?" the voice asked.

"_I guess daggers_" I replied,

"Do you like poison, decoys or invisibility?" the voice asked

"_Poison_" I replied

"Please wait a moment while I get things ready…" The voice said, the air around me began to simmer and shift. Suddenly, a dagger appeared in front of me, followed by a vial of poison. I hesitated before grabbing these items. Then everything went dark.

I found myself on a bed.

"Good morning!" Said someone.

I jolted up, there was a young man sitting in front of me, he had a brilliant bow made of gold strung on his back. He had a blue and white decorated quiver strapped to his back. He wore studded leather armor and if you looked very closely, you could see a golden ring with a small onyx set on it.

"So, welcome to the Leather Class Hall or LCH for short, I see you chose assassin as your class" he said, "by the way, my name is Karl"

He held a hand out for me to shake, I took it and shook with him.

"Well, my name is…. I forgot" I was extremely embarrassed. Karl gave me a sympathetic look.

"We all forget our names when we just come in to the realm…. Hey I forgot, I was suppose to take you to the Golden Paladin to get your name" Karl gave me a lump of metal.

"This is your nexus hotkey, if you need to go to the nexus, just tap on the metal" Karl said, pulling out his own lump. I slowly reached my hand towards this lump of metal. Instantly when I touched it, I was thrown into darkness. There was a small beam of light, I walked towards it. I was suddenly dumped into the "Nexus"

**Well this is my first chapter, please post your comment on the comment page. Based on the reviews I will continue or quit.**


	2. Chapter 2

At first I had no idea of what was going on, everyone was rushing around, yelling and laughing. Karl and I managed to get out of all the craziness. We made our way down to the "Naming room" Karl called it.

I have to say, I'm impressed. I'm now in the naming room and guess what, there is this huge gold decorated paladin standing in front of me. I was frozen in fear. That sword looked like it could cut through anything. "YOU ARE SO JUDGED. " it said. "YOU HAVE A GOOD HEART. FRIENDLY. BUT WATCH OUT. YOUR FRIENDLINESS WILL BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DOOM. AND," it paused. "OH, OH DEAR. I SEE THE BEST NAME THAT FITS IS, HENEZ!"

Ok? So my name was Henez now I guess. Henez seems pretty dope. "So, henez, wanna go questing?" Asked Karl.

"I have no idea how to through a dagger."

"Don't worry, you will be able to, it will come naturally."

"What do you mean, 'naturally'"

"you will see."

We made our way down to this cave portal thingy.

"Just step in." Karl said. Honestly I had just enough of this stupid "Portal thingy" but still, I stepped in.

After a painful amount of being squashed into darkness and walking around until I found this stupid piece of light. I emerged into the "Realm of the mad god" they called it. Immediately after I came in, this HUGE scorpion started to attack me! Karl was not there yet. I panicked and threw my dagger. It hit a little scorpion and the scorpion died. Right after I killed it. My dagger reappeared on my right hand, ready to throw again.

"_Whoa_" I thought, I decided to test my new found skill by madly dancing around and throwing my dagger. At last, after a good minute's struggle, I killed the darned thing. I waited for a while before Karl showed up.

"What took so long?" I asked.

Karl showed me this huge cut on his chest.

"Got caught up on some rough business, I went into the wrong realm and some pirates attacked me. I sniped them to the ground before they hit me but someone threw his dagger and boom. There you go." Karl narrated.

We adventured around a bit. I got a few upgrades on my items. Karl found me a perfectly good baskalisk hide armor lying around. I found a ring of greater dexterity on a hobbit mage (he gave me some trouble before handing it over. Lets just say, arrows, lots of them.) and a golden dagger from one of his minions. After killing felswap in its nest. I found that it's venom made some good poison. So I took it and used it. I figured out that, when I throw a poison, it explodes and everything in it's range begins to disintegrate. The better the poison, the better the range. Of Corse, because this world is a messed up magical world, the poison reappears in my left hand.

We wandered into this black barren land. It seemed eerily quite here. Then out of no where, this random horrible snake-lady appears out of nowhere! Karl let out a scream and yelled: "MEDUSA!"

If anything scares Karl, it should scare me too. We got into battle stance immediately. I tossed my poison at her but she dodged it, thank god these vials explode. As soon as it hit the ground. Horrible felswap toxins were splashed allover her. She began to disintegrate. Karl finished her off with a few arrows to her chest. She crashed to the ground and disappeared, leaving a purple bag in its wake.

"Dibs on the purple bag!" I said.

"Oh you got a purple bag? Lucky! It's soul bound, no-one but you can see it" Karl explained.

I walked over to the bag to see my loot. I was in luck! Inside the bag was a dagger. As soon as I picked it up, it burst into flames. It seemed like a fire dagger. I kept it by my side. As we continued down this weird burnt out land. We encountered many other dangers, but, one of them dropped a portal. We went in, not knowing what could come next.


	3. Chapter 3

We were transported onto a platform with moving tiles everywhere, green, blue, pink and purple.

"Ah, a sprite world!" Karl exclaimed.

I was really confused, the tiles kept moving and I could not seem to go anywhere without falling down.

"AUGGGGG!" I yelled as I came close to the edge.

"Relax dude, they have magical walls. You can't fall off."

Once I got the hang of moving around with these tiles. We started to clear away some of the sprites, we met 3 native sprite gods on the way.

We entered to this huge platform with a giant fire sprite in the center. He started glowing and shooting all around himself! We waited until he calmed down before beginning our assault. We killed him in less than 15 seconds. I got a blue bag witch Karl told me was also "Soul Bound". I got a dexterity potion. As soon as I drank it. My arm could move faster and I felt energized. We did a couple more of these sprite worlds. I now could throw daggers so fast, it was not even funny. I got some more upgrades. I found some sharp emerald lying around. I put a stick in it and boom. An emerald shard dagger was created. I got some tough roc leather armor and ring of paramount defense. I can now take lots of shots. After a full day of adventuring. We decided to go back to the nexus for a bit of rest.

As we made our way down to the LCH. I noticed a broken down door. I informed Karl of this. We decided to check it out. As we slowly approached the door, I felt as if someone was watching us. I felt really unnerved. I looked backwards, a shadow seemed to move. Ugh. This felt bad.

"Lets get out of here" Karl said. I agreed.

As we were making our way back down to the LCH. I saw a piece of black robe. Then it disappeared. I shook it off.

(A castle)

A hooded figure walked into the castle.

"My king." he said, bowing.

"What news have you brought" Said the king.

"There is an assassin, good stock. Very powerful, resourceful. Eliminate with extreme care." Said the hooded figure.

"Take one of my henchmen. Go and kill the assassin. We must not waste time."

"Yes my master." He strode out of the castle, with one of his king's henchmen.

"Time to die, Henez…"


	4. Chapter 4: battle for the nexus

I woke up with the sound of sirens blaring. What was going on? What what what? "Hey Karl….." I was beginning to say but I noticed he was gone. A sorcer hurried over and said to me you better get your gear in order. The Mad God has just declared war.

"Holy mother of stuff. Is this true!?"

"Yes now get going!"

I rushed off with all my gear. When I arrived at the nexus, everything was chaos. Everyone was in line formation. Knights, paladins and warriors at the front, waiting for the assault. Behind them were the tricksters, rouges and assassins. Behind them were all the archers, the huntresses were laying out traps for the invaders. The ranged people were sitting at the back, formulating spells to destroy the oncoming horde. I rushed off to join the ranks of dagger classes.

"We need to flank them!"

"No! We first toss the poisons to weaken them!"

The leaders continued to argue until I said: "Hey! How about we have tricksters set up decoys onto the traps of the huntresses, then we have poisons rigged to go off on the remaining enemies then we charge!"

They paused and thought about this.

Then one said: "Fine. It is settled. We will go with this fellow's plan."

We all set off to work, then suddenly. Boom. Boom. Boom. The walls broke down. Then all hell broke lose. "CHARGE!" The warriors yelled. I was suddenly filled with this crazy desire to destroy. "Holy Light! Aid us!" The paladins screamed. A bright light came down and it seemed that I could rip apart mountains and vaporizes seas. I charged and stabbed with my dagger. We were pushing back the opposition! They were balking under our assault. "WOOOH!" I let out a vicious war cry. Just as we were about to win, the unthinkable happened. Oryx appeared himself in the battle. Our front assault knights all died with one swipe of his sword. He pulled out his magic blaster and started to vaporize anything in sight. I suddenly realized that we wont survive. By some miseries chance, I found Karl on the battle field. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE" I yelled to him. He responded by running towards me. We ran out to the back of the nexus when it suddenly hit me: _We could hide in the realm. _I relayed this idea to Karl and he nodded. A brute of Oryx suddenly popped out of nowhere, Karl immediately shot him with his magical arrows. Electricity spread allover the brute as the arrow pierced the brute's heart. We reached for our realm keys. When we touched them, we were teleported to the realm. Some other people made it too. One knight, a trickster and a priest. We locked eyes and immediately took cover in the forest. Only one thought was running through our brains: "_How the hell are we going to take the nexus back?_" This was the battle for the nexus, a battle not yet won.


	5. Chapter 5: The crown

We made camp in the middle-lands. We hunted down some lizards and ate them. Ugh, I hate lizard stew. I sharpened my dagger, I was first to keep watch. A few hobbit mages tried to steal my stuff but I threatened them off with my dagger. I don't think that they want to become a hobbit-kebab. Why? Why did Oryx have to show up? He killed our WHOLE FRONTAL ASSAULT! All our best people died trying to defend our position. I hope for the best. Maybe some others escaped as well! This thought filled me with joy. Just as I though that, a person appeared out of thin air. He was bloody and his clothes were torn. He managed to stagger over before falling down. I recognized him immediately. "Techmech!" I rushed over to help him out. He had a British accent. "thanks…" I dragged him over to camp. Some people heard me yell. The priest got up and once he saw Techmech's bloody and busted up state. He immediately got his holy tome and healed his injuries. The priest's name was Pixl. By that time. Everyone was up, I surveyed the people. One knight named Silver, one wizard named Gold, one paladin named San, one warrior named Makitos and there was Karl, the archer. As we found camp he found some better items. He upgraded his bow to a blood red one wich was kind of creepy because it shot bloody arrows. He found a huge onyx to set into his ring. He took a beautiful blue quiver from an elf that we found dead. Techmech was a trickster. He had a shining weird dagger that seemed to suck in light and spit it out at the same time. He had a leather armour made out of hydra skin. He had a green prism but it had a crack in one of it's frames. His ring was a black ring that looked out of this world. There was also me, Henez. I found some agate stone on the floor and decided to make a dagger out of it. I killed a nightwing dragon and took it's poison to make some new poison. I found some perfectly good griffon Hyde hanging on a tree so I decided to take that to make some armor. and I wear a ring of the Pyramid. Something I found near a statue of a god of some sorts. It make me feel…. Strong. Techmech woke up. He told us to start raiding the god's potion storage. It would make them stronger…

3 Months later:

The 3 statues started moving. ENOUGH OF YOUR VANDALISM! YOU HAVE AWAKENED US! THIS SHALL NOW BE YOUR TOMB! They all started to attack us. "Quick. Henez, toss the poison!" Karl yelled as he shot one of his magical arrows at the big fat one. The fat one stopped moving as electricity spammed allover his body. "IMPUDENCE, I AM IMMORTAL, I NEED NOT TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY" He yelled. I tossed my poison, I had an extra upgrade, I now have a black crown resting on my head. The crown gave me extreme strength. The poison landed on the top of his head. "OWW, NUT DISABLE MY FOES, GEB, MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE DEAD!" He continued to scream. I threw my dagger at his head. It sliced through and came back. The girly statue started to fire paralistion arrows at people. I assumed that she was Nut. So that means that the surfer dude one was Geb. Geb hit hard. One shot made me want to die but I just gritted my teeth and went on fighting. The crown I was wearing seemed to speak things into my mind but I brushed them off. For some reason, when I was killing things, the crown told me what to hit and where to toss the poison. It was weird but helpful. "Throw the dagger at his neck" the voice told me "the neck is Geb's weak spot." I threw the dagger at Geb's neck and Geb staggered back: "BES, PROTECT ME AT ONCE" He yelled. The fat dude named Bes ran over and Nut too. "toss the poison while they are clumped….KILL…NoW...PlEaSe ReLeAsE mE" The voice suddenly fluxed in my head. I tossed the poison anyway but then the voiced did not stop: "EsBeEn….KiLl…..HeLp MeEeEeEe…ImPoSsIbLe….THE ARCHMAGE, THE GAURDIAN. THE KING….." I fell to the floor unconscious…..

(At a broken down castle)

"Hmmmmmm he seems to have taken my crown… just as planned, he shall be my new friend." A dark figure said to himself. "ESBEEN!"

A horrible black figure with a disfigured face came over. "Yes my king."

The dark figure replied "Kill the henchman Oryx sent to kill Henez"

Esbeen bowed and replied: "of course my king"

A figure was in the shadows. He wore red robes and had a bracer on his left hand. He thought to himself _I shall no longer live in the king's shadow, I will break free and I will help Henez before it is too late._


	6. Chapter 6: Knifela's escape part 1

Knifela's POV (the guy from the other part with the bracer, yeah, that guy)

I have to get out. I hate this place. No janitors to clean the toilet and no good food. We eat maggots every day. At least my maggots are deep-fried. I need to escape the only problem is that annoying archmage… How am I going to get past him? Hmmmmm…. Perhaps a little trickery shall do…..

Henez's POV

I was dragged behind a pillar. I was quite dazed, at the time I was unconscious I saw images, Crazy flashing images of a king sitting on a throne. Looking out on his kingdom. His kingdom was dark and bleary. He must have been Oryx. I have to kill that basted for running my life…

Knifela's POV

"STONES WILL REND YOUR FLESH AND BREAK YOUR BONES" A stone mage yelled at my decoy. He attacked it and the decoy disappeared. I turned invisible and tossed a poison on the top of him. I was running, the exit was so near… "Just where do you think you are going…" An unknown voice said. The only thing I was thinking when I turned around to face him was _bullocks!_

Henez's POV

I was back up and fighting. I kept the crown because it was useful. I fought and fought and fought the 3 gods. As they disintegrated they left 3 blue bags in their wake. 3 life potions, ready to drink. We drank and ate a little bit. Then Techmech said: "I think we are almost ready. Just almost. We are all 7/8 (by this he meant the we are strong in defense, speed, mana, dexterity, vitality, wisdom and attack) Oryx should-no will be sorry he ever messed with us!" We cheered. We went back to camp. As I was going back, Karl pulled me over and said: "Look, what happened today was not an accident, I saw that crown wiggle and spikes dug into your skull, I suggest you take it off and not use it anymore" He was worried about me but for some reason I wanted this crown really badly… "Well, no, I need this crow to fight Oryx, it makes me strong"

"Fine, keep it till we destroy Oryx, but take it off when you are not fighting, Ok"

"Ok"

We went to our tents to sleep. I took it off and put it on the ground. I looked in my half shattered mirror. I was very different now. The crown turned my agate claw dagger into a crimson dagger with blood splattered all over it. It radiated hatred. The crown turned my poison into living plague. The rest were the same. This crown is very helpful…

Kniflea's POV

"I knew you were a traitor from the very start," The archmage said, "I advised the king to end you but he said you had talent. He was wrong for once." I replied "You think your tough?! I have to eat maggots every day. I have to dig holes without magic. You think you can defeat me? Bring it on."

"As you wish"

Things were about to get big.


	7. Chapter 7: Knifela's escape part 2

_**Yo I'm back here. Finally some feedback. So here. Another chapter.**_

Knifela's POV

"_Oh damn_" I thought as I crashed into the wall while trying to dodge this crazy mage trying to burn me. I was being cornered and the mage threw a fire portal at me. I teleported out the way and stabbed him. "Hmmmm... this guy is harder to kill then I thought!" The archmage contemplated while he sat on a step, eating deep fried maggots and drinking dirty water.

Henez's POV

These dreams are weird. I keep seeing the same thing over and over again. Someone laying down on the floor with a knife in his back. Someone standing over him laughing... or was he crying. It was hard to tell. Then he would pick up his bow and cry out like a crazy man. Then he would die. It seems so real, like I'm sitting on a chair. Looking at this happen. Maybe Oryx was sending this message to me, trying to down my game. Nothing could get me down. I will spill Oryx's blood on the floor then I will bathe in it. The crown will help me win. I'm sure of it.

Knifela's POV

"_Ok, I just have to get him to break his own shield._" I flipped my knife over and flashed the light into the Archmage's eyes. "F**K" He yelled, falling on his side and landing on a jagged piece of rock, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY." He slowly mustered tons of dark energy, ready to release at anytime. I just have to set up the decoy, it has to be good, or i'm stuffed. Ok bam done. He was turning around...

Karl's POV

Henez was acting weird, becoming more and more ruthless with the crown on. Just the day before, he ripped out the throat of a horned drake just because it stepped on his drying clothes. Just because of that. The actual blood was impossible to clean out. That purple stain is not going away anytime soon. Techmech pulled me over and told me about Henez. He agreed with my theory of that crown, it was f**king with his brain so bad. I worry about him, he was like my only friend from LCH, I came from the guild Nexus No Neko, the 1000th guild in the entire realm. My rating was not really that good. I wonder wich guild Henez comes from, we have not really been talking ever since he put the crown on. I hope he takes it off soon.

Knifela's POV

The magic blast was almost here it was coming, I have to wait. The moment is coming...BAM. I let the illusion of a solid wall drop and let him see that he was about to blast his own non-teleportation wall. "NOOOOOOOO" The Archmage yelled, trying to reverse the magic so that the magic blast will only deflect off the wall. He was too late. I did the most wild, longest and highest teleport I could. I landed right in the middle of their camp. On top of WHAT, TECHMECH!? He was alive after all these years...

_**I'll do moar if there is moar feedback**_


End file.
